The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner take up device by which refuse is collected. The device is provided with a nozzle adapted to be connected to a source of suction. The nozzle is situated only a short distance from the floor surface to be cleaned at the apex of a V-shaped housing which widens in the direction of working and which forms a collecting chamber covered at the top by a hood. The refuse is collected in the chamber and fed to the nozzle, if necessary, with the aid of rotating brushes.
In a known device of this type (GB-PS 1 530 904), there is inadequate suction power in the outer zones of the V-shaped part of the housing. A hood covers the collecting chamber in front of the nozzle of the suction tube and is fitted on its interior inside with a flexible lining, which is joined to the hood along its edges, so that it is drawn toward the floor by the suction effect and thereby prematurely destroyed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device of the type mentioned so that a larger width of refuse can be taken up by means of a strong suction action, having regard to all refuse problems.